Volatiles Prologue
by JCMills
Summary: Prologue to a modern AU involving character from the movie Frozen. Many things come into play as we see our characters change over the course of their lives. Ice powers, mind games, anxieties, and many other things come into play as we see people change, sometimes for the good, other times to the point of becoming volatile...


**A/N: First off, I'd like to personally thank /u/cupcakes_please from /r/Frozen for his exceptional proof reading, it helped a lot... So, I decided to write an interesting modern AU involving the characters of Frozen. The plan is to follow these characters through their lives, their decisions, their changes, their actions and their consequences. Yes, Elsa has ice powers, we'll get to that in a few chapters. The entire thing's planned out so hopefully I can post a new chapter every week or two. I hope you enjoy it... -J.C.**

* * *

The trees, except the evergreens, had begun to change to the seasonal reds and browns and oranges. Some of the trees were beginning to drop their leaves, and the date itself was October the 29th. The time was roughly 10:15 in the morning, and everyone was out of class for recess, or as the faculty called it, nutrition. There was no nutritional value about it. Either you sat around for thirty minutes, just like in class, or you went to the restroom in an attempt to pinch a loaf, if the toilet seats weren't already riddled with fresh piss. The cafeteria was open, sure, but they only sold false fruit snacks like fruit roll ups or gushers, stuff like that. They also served breakfast at this time, but it was as nutritional as the false fruit snacks I mentioned earlier.

Kids lined the hallways, and Kristoff, who had just got out of his history class, was walking along the open grass area between the buildings. This was on the west coast of the United States in California, and the school's buildings were in rows like an army barracks. In between them was a line of grass, and an overhang that covered the sidewalk which hugged the sides of the buildings. The buildings were all white, made sometime between the Eisenhower Administration and Johnson's Great Society, so probably not the most earthquake proof, but they've lasted this long so one would assume them to be structural stable. Also, no air conditioning. That, my friends, was the epitome of bullshit, or at least from the average kid's standpoint, but there was something that reeked and bothered 13 year old Kristoff more than anything thing else in his middle school career...

Bullying always bothered Kristoff. He had no true friends of his own at this time in his life, besides his cat, Sven. Sure, he himself had been bullied, not much, once or twice. He himself never really partook in the sport of bullying. He found it demeaning, and overall depressing, and he hated seeing the way it made the victims feel. Even worse, as if seeing the pain on their faces, he could feel it coming off of them and it just kind of resonated if one of them entered a room behind him. He could sense their pain, for whatever reasons unexplained. His adoptive Mother Bulda simply told him he was just really empathetic towards others.

Again with the bullying, he too had been bullied before, but very seldom so, mainly due to his stature at almost six feet tall when everyone else was at least six to ten inches shorter than him. There were no mean jokes towards how he was adopted. Most of the kids at that school were oblivious to that fact. Mostly they commented how he never talked, how he'd hit his head on the tops of the doors and other stupid stuff like that. Nothing really threatening, nothing that really got to him personally, but there was one girl who had caught his eye, and who had been picked on far more than the majority of the people at that middle school.

Her name is Anna, and to Kristoff it was a shame that such events were happening to her. Some people picked on the strawberry blonde, but others were just full on mean to her. Maybe it was her happy outlook. Maybe it was because she was smaller than others. Maybe it was just easy to pick on her. Kristoff never asked the bullies at his middle school why they'd do such cruel things, he just assumed some people were like that, mean and cruel. However, there was one reason why Anna would have been picked on, and it was apparent. Kristoff was leaning against a pole, pulling a can of apple juice out from his lunch to his lips, when he heard it.

"Hey, isn't it a little early to be wearing your Halloween costume?"

Kristoff turned to the right, and saw three girls harassing poor Anna. One was named Jasmine, she was of Arabian decent with dark hair, tanned skin and dark eyes. Next to her was Belle, that one popular girl who also had something up in there in the brains department, she was a white brunette. Then there was Ariel, redhead, and not the brightest child at the school. They all were popular, and acted like they were Disney princesses. All three were slightly taller than Anna, who stood at a whopping five foot four inches.

The thing is, to anyone who didn't know, young Anna wasn't wearing anything out of line whatsoever. She had on her normal t-shirt with a domo on the front and blue jeans with a pair of black converse. Nothing out of the ordinary, even the freckles on her face or the strawberry blonde hair atop her head, wrapped into two neat braids that hung down on her front over her collar bone area. But, then again, this was school, and people tend to know a lot about you if you've had the same classmates long enough.

"What? What do you mean," Anna asked, with worry in her eyes. This had obviously happened to her before, just the look on her face. Her eyes were wide and were flickering back and forth between the three in front of her as her mouth open and closed, not finding words through her nervousness. It bothered Kristoff as he took a drink of his apple juice. Anna looked to each of the three nervously - dread setting in at the hell they were going to do next.

Then, Ariel shoved Anna with her right hand. Anna made an "ooph," and then Belle grabbed for Anna's strawberry hair. She pulled it off.

It was a wig. Anna didn't have any hair on her scalp due to reasons unknown to Kristoff at the time, but he, like a lot of the others, simply assumed that she had cancer.

"This," Belle laughed, holding back the wig over her head.

Either way, this was wrong. Anna looked, shocked at what just happened. Kristoff could see a slight amount of anger working within Anna as she grabbed for the wig, her white, bald head showing for all the world to see. Kristoff frowned as he took another sip of his apple juice.

"Hey! Give it back!" Anna tried to grab it, just out of reach by arm length. She got really close and then Ariel went for her face with her right hand.

"I wonder if these are fake too?" She grabbed the bald girl's left eyebrow and tugged at it. Anna shoved her hand off immediately.

"Stop! Stop it," she said, anger now forming to sadness, as she was helpless to get back her hair. Tears began to form, as he attempts to grab her hair became more and more vain.

Kristoff's eyebrows were now pointed down towards his nose as he took another drink out of his apple juice can. Anger was building within him as it had left Anna, not just anger at them, but at himself and everyone else. Anna was attracting attention - it was now not only Kristoff staring upon the scene, but also a few others. Two boys down the hall, a group of girls giggling about it to Kristoff's left. Those girls were as infuriating to him as the three who were bullying Anna.

"Oh, shut up!" Jasmine yelled while pushing Anna backwards and onto a muddy patch of grass. Anna fell onto it, but she caught herself before her back could fall into the muddy mess as well. "And next time, don't yell so loud," Jasmine said, pointing with an angry stare.

"Yeah, there's people watching, dumbass." Ariel said.

So, when Anna tried to get up from the mud, Ariel used her right foot to nudge her back down. This time she landed on her side, mud covering the left half of her domo t-shirt. She was really beginning to sob at this point.

Kristoff had finished his can of the juice at this point. He crunched it within his hand. He was excessively mad at how dehumanizing they were being to this poor girl just down the hall from him.

"We'll give this back to you when school's over, just to make sure you know it's a bad thing to draw attention to yourself..." Belle said as she teased the headpiece in front of Anna, who was trying to hold back the tears as her lip quivered, looking away. The girls laughed as the brunette handed the wig to Ariel, who stuffed it into her purse.

Anna looked up at the sound of her wig being thrown into the bully's purse, and then she remembered what they said about attracting attention. She looked around, and she saw a group of girls laughing amongst themselves, some point to the bald girl in the mud. She also notice two boys, just staring, with no action in their posture, as if they didn't care and were just passing through.

It was at this moment that the tears really began to roll, dripping down her freckled cheeks and down onto her half muddied clothing. Following that moment, her eyes made contact with the brown eyes of that big quiet blonde loner. He was standing up against a flagpole, with a look of anger in his face. Not knowing what to make of this, and more saddened with the sight of the mean girls walking away with her strawberry blonde locks. She closed her eyes as the tears rained downward over her freckles as she bit her lip, which was quivering, trying to hold back cries of anguish. When she reopened them they met the eyes of the tall blonde boy who roamed the halls by himself, to which she looked downward instantly in shame. The droplets turned to streams as her face began to turn a slight red in embarrassment. She regretted being so loud in her protests, and which that a gasp with a sound of a cry exited her lips.

She got up from the mud and took off, much to Kristoff's personal horror. His expression changed, he was in shock and he felt awful.

As she ran off, mud drenched on her behind and side, bald, with her face in her arms, Kristoff noticed the two guys from earlier. He looked to them, anger back in his face.

"You did nothing," he said, towering over them. One backed up, the other, who was smaller than the scared one, stood his ground.

"Excuse me," he asked, returning the angry expression.

"You did nothing, they just picked on her and pushed her in..."

"And? You were closer. Why didn't you do something," he retorted, not afraid of the taller, more menacing student.

This stung, and Kristoff could feel it. It took a second, but Kristoff made up his mind and let out a sigh.

"I'm about to," He turned down the hallway, passing the group of girls who were still laughing about Anna's predicament.

"Oh my God, that was so funny... Uh, who are you?" One of the girls noticed the blonde loner standing next to them.

"My name is Kristoff. You girls... You just stood there and did nothing. Even worse, you laughed. Bunch of stupid assholes!" Then he simply walked off, leaving the group of girls to ponder what the hell just happened and how dare that tall idiot talk to them in that fashion.

So, Kristoff was off, and it was obvious where to. It was so obvious, the two guys that he had just argued with followed behind him in secret. Kristoff took a left once he made it to the end of the long white line of classrooms and ended up in the school's quad. The quad had no grass, it was just a giant square made of bricks. A few bricks were off colored though, spelling out AJH, short for Arendelle Junior High. The red of the bricks were littered with years upon years worth of block gum spots, most of which seemed to have became one with the bricks themselves.

He rushed across, passing people on a quest. He walked the petty fight he walked right through without a single damn given, simply pushing one of the two aside. The two guys were still following him, but they went around the fight because such a thing would be disastrous for people their size.

Kristoff threw open the cafeteria double doors, which closed quickly following his entrance. The double entered roughly ten seconds later, and with that, they could see Kristoff almost to his destination - a table seated off to the top left side.

Some of the cafeteria was empty, mostly due to the fight. Also because of the fight, there were no supervisors on hand. He had a frown on his face as the girls notice he was walking towards them. Ariel was sitting on Belle's left, Jasmine on her right. The red head whispered into the brunette's ear about the approaching blonde behemoth. Belle looked up, a little weirded out and slightly nervous.

"Ladies," Kristoff stood on the other side of the table, now with more of a gentle smile on his face.

"Uh... Who are-" Jasmine tried to ask before being interrupted.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," he reached over the table and grabbed Jasmine's unopened can of milk, she didn't do anything, she just simply watch him, along with the brunette and the red head. He ripped open the top and pretended to take a swig. "And you must be Jasmine, and you're Belle of course, and you're the dumb one."

A look of anger and offense came to Ariel's face at the comment. "Excuse m-"

"NO! EXCUSE YOU!" Kristoff dropped his left fist to the table, Ariel shut up, and all three of their eyes widened. He continued to hold the milk in his hand. He was pointing at them with the milk in his hand. He pretended to take another drink.

Belle got the courage to speak up, "I don't know why-"

Kristoff put his right pointing finger up, mid drink. Belle stopped talking, Kristoff was impressed with his ability to intimidate.

"Now, don't tell me that Belle," Kristoff said to her, beginning to walk around to the other side of the table. He headed around to Ariel's side [passive voice], and the red head began to open her mouth when, "Please, Ariel, my mom tells me I can't lose any more brain cells..." And so the redhead remained quiet.

Belle didn't look at him, she just looked at her meal. What the hell was this guy doing and is he going to hurt them? She'd never been treated like this before. They had no idea what the hell was happening. It was at this moment she felt, then heard something pouring above her and onto her.

"Oh my god!" Belle yelled while milk poured down onto her head and down her face and onto her shirt and pants.

"Shut up!" Kristoff spun her around, her two friends not knowing what to do just sat there, contemplating between fight and flight, "Like you guys said, don't want to attract attention..."

Ariel looked to Jasmine, they had figured out why he was there. This guy had no friends and was so quiet they had no idea what he was capable of. Belle began to sob, it was at this moment the fear set in.

"This was good milk Jasmine... I'm sure Belle thought it was good too, thanks for the charity... Maybe you should do it more often," his arm reached between her and the crying Belle and he spilled her entire plate onto her new pair of clothes, "in the future... Clothes are good donations too by the way."

She didn't cry, but simply sat there quietly with a frown on her face as Kristoff moved to the redhead. Ariel and Kristoff looked eye to eye and then he put his left hand out.

"Now, if you're not as stupid as you act, you've figured out what I am here for and you'll give me what I want," he said bluntly.

Ariel quickly nodded her head and her right arm dug into her purse immediately, panicking. It took less than three seconds. She began to pull out the wig by the braid when Kristoff insisted.

"Hey, hey! Stop! Give me that," and he took her purse out of her hands. Ariel's eyes got wide. "You should really handle people's things with a little more," once he got the wig out with his left, he chucked the redhead's purse across the cafeteria with his right, "care..."

Ariel looked slack jawed at her bag and all of her crap spewed across the floor. A few people were looking, but only a few because there was a fight going on outside. In that crowd were the two from earlier, who smiled at the sight of the bullies getting bullied by the quietest guy on campus.

"Well, see yah girls, just remember what happened today and how it can be stopped from ever happening again!" And the tall man walked out of the cafeteria, leaving the three, one crying, one staring into the abyss, and the other scrambling to get all of her crap back together in the middle of the cafeteria.

The two brothers from earlier continued to watch from a distance as Kristoff began to walk towards an exit. Behind them, walking in on the whole scene at the last second, was a thin red headed boy. He smiled, taking in the whole scene that had unfolded in his absence.

"Wow... He actually did it..."

* * *

Anna was in a corner near a janitor's closet. She was balled up, sitting, still crying, without her hair. She felt like a freak, as if no one liked her, she felt ugly. She was extremely mad at those girls, but by far more depressed and saddened that she couldn't do anything to stop them. She must have been crying right in that spot for a good fifteen minutes before an unfamiliar voice was heard beyond the arms she had sunk into, trying to drown out the cruel outside world.

"Anna..."

She shrugged, attempting to burry herself deeper into her arms.

"Anna..."

The voice came again, she wished it to go away. She was too ashamed of herself to want to be seen by anyone in this particular moment. Then she felt someone poke her on the upper arm.

"Anna."

She muffled through her cries and forearms, "G... Go away..." She brushed away at the air with her left arm, missing the person trying to speak with her.

It was quiet for a good eight seconds, and then, another poke at her arm. She looked up, now annoyed and frowning, face red and tired from all the crying.

"I said, GO AWA..." She noticed the person in front of her was someone she hadn't expected, that tall quiet guy who wondered the halls by himself, with a soft smile, arm outstretch and holding her strawberry blonde hair. She'd expected a yard duty, albeit an uncompassionate one.

"Here... Um... This is yours..." He moved his wrist a little bit, letting the braided wig's hairs shake.

"Wha.." She closed her eyes, holding back tears, it worked slightly. A few dropped downwards as she took the wig into her grasp. "Thank you..."

He continued to smile, "You're welcome Anna."

Wow, he knew her name, but she didn't know his...

"And it's Kristoff, no worries, I'm not exactly well known around here like other people such as yourself..."

"I'm well known?" She sunk into her arms again, and began to sob. "I wish I wasn't..."

Kristoff knew he'd said something wrong, Anna was gripping her wig, hands shaking. He got closer, nudging the sad girl with his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey... It's okay... Here, may I?"

He placed his left hand on her right shoulder. She looked up.

He offered his hand, continuing with his kind smile. She smiled back and handed him he wig.

"Alright... Here you go..."

He put it on backwards by accident, the hair covering her eyes and nose with the braids running down like an extremely large, braided mustache.

"Oh no, I'm, I'm so sorry! Let me..."

Anna just smiled and began to laugh. It was a happy laugh, so happy the tears came back, except this time they were tears of joy.

"It's... It's okay Kristoff... Tha... Thank you..."

She adjusted the wig herself, and the face that was there before the wig had changed into a happy smiles, with beautiful blue happy eyes, with happy tears falling down her freckled face. Kristoff continued to smile back, but with a small blush coming to his face. He thought she was kind of cute, and really nice.

"You don't have to fear them anymore..."

"What?"

"I made sure when I got your..." he searched for the right word, "hair back... I asked them to not bother you again."

She stared at him with a shocked expression. A second passed and a small smile and some tears came down her freckles again. Then, someone grabbed Kristoff's back and pulled him up to his feet. It was Principal Rocha. He was a fat man, round at the center, double chin, complete with a handlebar mustache.

"Kristoff! What is going on with you today?" He looked down to Anna, only noticing her tears, "Wow, you're all over the place today. What is with you? Why the hell are you picking on all of these girls? Come on, to my office. Now!" He began to pull Kristoff away.

"Wa... Wait! Mr. Rocha," Anna blurted out in desperation.

"Just stay where you are, a yard duty will be here shortly," he stated without even turning around, leaving Anna there, alone again.


End file.
